I Need A Hero
by romance in the rain
Summary: Seth/OC imprint story. Alexis Swan is Bella's younger half sister who comes to Forks to escape some problems at home. When she meets the boys down at La Push, her life gets even more complicated when Seth Clearwater is suddenly around her all the time.


**A/N:** So, it's been a long time since I've written anything and I wanted to get back into it. This is my first twilight fanfiction and will include both the pack and the vampires. It is based in an alternative universe where Bella had a younger sister. It's based a year after Breaking Dawn. Everything up to that point is canon. This is the first time I have ever written anything like this so hopefully it goes over well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or anything you reconginze for the matter. The title of this story comes from a Skillet song.

I imagine Alexis as being played by Emily Browning. Renesemee at this point, I imagine her as Abigail Breslin.

* * *

_Alex was sitting in the counselar's office, waiting on him to speak with her about the recent drug that was happening in the private school she was attending. It was a standard meeting meant for all students to see Mr. Cooper one on one so that they would feel free to discuss any problems that they may have had or witnessed._

_Alex was a good student who had been in Mr. Cooper's office more than normal this semester. It was mainly due to her tutoring some of the younger children in the school. Her grades were some of the best in her class and if she kept it up when she graduated in two years time, she would be in good standing for valedictorian. However, she wasn't so sure she wanted it anymore._

_Mr. Cooper moved to the chair beside hers and placed his hand on her knee, pushing the pleated green plaid skirt up to reveal some of her smooth, creamy flesh. A chill ran through her body, a sudden rush of fear. Dread settled deep in the pit of her stomach. He had never been this close to her before._

_"Mr. Cooper.." Her voice trailed off, filled with confusion. He had never touched her before, at least not like this. There had always been an occasional hand on her shoulder or her upper arm, something to show comfort. He had never done this before._

_"Shh." He crooned in her ear, so close to her now that his warm breath tickled her earlobe. His hand started to inch up her leg further in a slow pace that left her skin burning as if he had burned her. "You've turned into such a beautiful young lady." His voice was low and revolting, she felt sick to her stomach. As his hand inched further up she felt herself start to cry as she pushed him away._

Alex awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and sweat caused her dark locks to stick to her forhead and the back of her neck. _It was just a dream_, she tried to reassure herself but she knew it was more than a dream. She pulled her legs up into the seat with her and wrapped her arms around them. The woman sitting beside her on the bus looked at her with cocern but Alex ignored it. She didn't want to deal with anyone after that horrible nightmare.

Born Alexis Renee Swan, Alex has dark brown almost black hair down to her mid-back. Her eyes are hazel in color, leaning more towards brown on most days. She has pale skin that tans a deep golden color if she spends enough time outside. Alex was born when Bella was five, almost two years after Renee left Charlie. She was the result of a one night stand Renee had one night while intoxicated. She had spent some time in Forks with Charlie when Bella would visit to allow Renee time to pick up extra shifts at work to save up for the girls. Charlie had always made sure Alex knew that she was welcome at his home anytime she needed a place to stay. That was where she was headed now.

After the incident in Mr. Cooper's office, Alex ran home and collected all of her savings from her room. Phil, her stepdad, saw her crying and asked her what was wrong. She didn't tell him, just told him she needed to leave. He knew her well enough to know that something serious was going on if she was asking to leave. She loved Florida. He handed her the spare money he had in his wallet and handed her the credit card he kept for emergencies. He told her to go and he would deal with Renee. She was currently sitting on a bus that was about ten minutes from stopping in Port Angelas, Washington. She had called Charlie on her last stop and asked him if he could pick her up.

As the bus pulled into the nearly deserted depot, she scanned the area looking for the man who had filled in as a father figure for much of her younger life. Her eyes landed on his tall, fit frame encased in the brown uniform he was so often in. His black mustache that she used to tease him for having was still in place and she could tell the faint traces of concern were etched on his face after the teary phone call she had made to him.

As she stood up she smoothed out the wrinkles that had been created in her outfit from sleeping at such on odd angle in the seat. After she was certain her clothes looked more presentable, she ran a hand through her hair to smooth it out then wiped away any tears that might still be lingering from her nightmare. After a deep breath, she gathered her single duffel bag and took the first steps towards the entrance of the bus, the first steps towards her new life. Now she could put the incident behind her, or at least she thought she could.


End file.
